Dancing in the Rain
by Allyson
Summary: Merlin witnesses an unusual sight after a rainy training session


_Merlin_ – Dancing in the Rain

By Allyson

(A/N – I don't own anything to do with _Merlin_, it's all the BBC's.)

Merlin was bored of the rain that was currently pouring down on Camelot in large blankets of grey mist. He was bored of watching the rain; he was bored of being soaked by the rain, but most of all he was bored of being bored. Pushing his water-logged hair out of his eyes, Merlin shuffled a couple of steps backwards trying to shelter under a nearby small tree. _I'm going to come down with pneumonia at this rate_, he thought gloomily to himself. Idly, he looked around the almost bare training field, watching the odd servant scurry from doorway to doorway trying to escape the rain. Looking up at the castle, candlelight shone invitingly in the windows, making Merlin wish he was indoors warming up by a roaring fire. Squinting, he tried to see if he could glimpse Gaius or Gwen in one of the windows but the rain blurred his vision. The sudden lack of clanging steel against a shield fastened to a wooden post, caused Merlin to shift his attention back to the training field.

Dressed in armour, but without a helmet, Prince Arthur had finally stopped releasing his anger while practising with his sword and stood panting with exertion. His hair lay plastered against his head and the colour in his cheeks stood out starkly against his pale complexion. His earlier disagreement with his father had finally receded to the back of his mind. He sheathed his sword and Merlin straightened hoping they could finally go back in side. He bent to pick up the discarded cloak by his feet but before Merlin started to walk over to meet Arthur, he noticed a little girl running across the muddy field towards the prince. She couldn't have been older than six years old wearing a yellow well-worn faded dress with a matching yellow scarf tied over her brown curls.

Arthur had also seen her approaching. He quickly raked the surrounding area for any immediate sign that she was in trouble before allowing his stance to relax. Merlin watched as the girl stopped shyly in front of Arthur and dropped into a brief curtsey. Merlin smiled in amusement as Arthur bowed his head back, seeing a charming smile grace the Prince's face.

Unable to hear what was going on, Merlin's curiosity found him using his magic to quieten the rain and amplify the couple's voices enough so that he could listen in. Arthur and the little girl were oblivious to the young warlock's actions.

"Flowers for my lord," the little girl was lisping shyly, thrusting a handful of wilting wild flowers into Arthur's hand. She stepped back, nervously playing with her scarf.

"What's your name?" asked Arthur, looking a little stunned with the unexpected gift.

"Ganieda, my lord," she replied, with delighted eyes at being asked.

"Thank you, Ganieda, for such a wonderful gift," Arthur responded.

Merlin rolled her eyes in amusement. He knew it'd be another job on his long list of chores to look after those flowers.

Arthur seemed to be in deep thought before asking the young girl, "Now what could I possibly give you in return? I'm sure sword practise wouldn't interest you."

Ganieda wrinkled her nose in disgust causing Arthur to grin before adopting a mock-serious expression.

"Ganieda, would you care for a dance?"

Both Merlin and Ganieda stared at Arthur in silent shock. Ganieda nodded enthusiastically, clapping her hands in delight. Arthur smiled at her reaction, glad that he could at least please someone. He also wasn't quite ready yet to return back to his father's court and his role of responsibility.

The rain continued to pour down but Merlin no longer cared. Moving out of his meagre shelter, Merlin didn't notice the rain soaking him to the bone. After all, it wasn't everyday that he witnessed Arthur let his guard down and just enjoy himself. It was even rarer to see the Prince of Camelot dancing in the rain. And for that reason, Merlin was happy to risk pneumonia just to see Arthur smile.

The end


End file.
